harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wierzba Bijąca
mały|250px Wierzba Bijąca (ang. Whomping Willow) — stare drzewo, rosnące na błoniach Hogwartu. Miało gruby pień i potężne korzenie. Jego liście były długie i cienkie. Zostało posadzone z rozkazu Dumbledore'a w 1971 roku. Zachowanie mały|lewo|190x190px Wierzba Bijąca była bardzo agresywna. Atakowała każdego, kto się zbliżył. W drugiej części Harry i Ron spadli obok Wierzby, ledwo uchodząc z życiem. Drzewo złamało różdżkę Rona, zniszczyło Forda Anglię Weasleyów i parę razy uderzyło w uczniów. Później także zniszczyło miotłę Harry'ego, Nimbusa 2000, która spadła tam podczas meczu Gryfonów z Puchonami. W czasie, gdy posadzono wierzbę Davey Gudgeon podczas nieodpowiedzialnej zabawy w dotknięcie wierzby uszkodził sobie oko. Aby unieszkodliwić wierzbę, należało dotknąć ją w odpowiednim miejscu, w okolicach wejścia do tajnego korytarza. mały|230x230px Funkcja Wierzba została posadzona z powodu przybycia do Hogwartu wilkołaka, Remusa Lupina. Strzegła ona przejścia do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, by nikt nie dostał się do niej podczas przemian Remusa. Historia Huncwoci W 1971 roku posadzona na potrzeby Remusa. Gdy James, Syriusz i Pettigrew dowiedzieli się o przemianach przyjaciela zostali animagami, po to, by towarzyszyć koledze w czasie pełni. 1992 mały|253x253px W 1992 roku spóźnieni na pociąg Ron Weasley i Harry Potter użyli latającego samochodu Artura Weasley i polecieli nim do szkoły. Samochód rozbił się o wierzbę. Drzewo brutalnie się broniło i chłopcy ledwie uszli z życiem, a auto zostało mocno zniszczone. 1993 W 1993 roku Harry Potter po ujrzeniu Blacka w postaci psa, spadł z miotły. Nimbus 2000 wylądował w zasięgu Wierzby, przez co został zniszczony, a Syriusz Black III podarował Potterowi na gwiazdkę Błyskawicę. 1994 W 1994 ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego pod postacią Animaga zaciągnął młodego Weasleya do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Zaraz potem byli tam Hermiona Granger i Harry Potter. Hermiona próbując wejść pod wierzbą, została chwycona przez konary wierzby i wirowała w powietrzu, potem chwyciła Harry'ego i razem wpadli do środka. Zjawił się tam także Lupin i Severus Snape.mały|250px|Wierzba i [[Hermiona Granger]] Bitwa o Hogwart Podczas Bitwy o Hogwart Ron, Harry i Hermiona przedostali się przejściem pod Wierzbą do Wrzeszczącej Chaty i tam byli świadkami śmierci Snape'a z rąk węża Voldemorta, Nagini. Hermiona próbowała wpłynąć na ambicję Rona, który bał się unieruchomić wierzbę, mówiąc: „''Jesteś czarodziejem, czy nie?” Ron użył zaklęcia Wingardium Leviosa i skierował jeden konar w sęk u podstawy drzewa i w ten sposób je unieruchomił. mały Ciekawostki * Istnieją trzy sposoby, by unieruchomić Wierzbę Bijącą. Za pomocą zaklęcia zamrażającego, Immobulus lub ściśnięcie odpowiedniego więzła u podstawy drzewa. * W filmie ''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, Wierzba Bijąca znajduje się na błoniach, natomiast w Harrym Potterze i więźniu Azkabanu, drzewo jest na wzgórzu, z dala od zamku. Zobacz też * Wrzeszcząca Chata * Remus Lupin Występowanie * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana * Pottermore * Harry Potter for Kinect * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault Kategoria:Magiczne rośliny Kategoria:Drzewa de:Peitschende Weide en:Whomping Willow es:Sauce Boxeador fr:Saule cogneur it:Salice Schiaffeggiante nl:Beukwilg